pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Mega Lesson
A Mega Lesson ''is the Seventh episode of Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. Plot Narrator: After coming back from Kanto and the evolution or Char, our heroes have been training big time to get ready for the next gym! Dakota: Okay guys, I've set up four pillars of rock for you guys to destroy. I messaged Professor Oak, and he informed me that the next gym is steel, which is tougher than rock, so now we're training double time! Ready? ''Lucas, Ren, Char, and Eon nod. Dakota: Then... Fight! We start with Char. He gives no thought into it, and starts melting the rock with white-hot jets of fire. About half-way through, he switches to Metal claw, and his claws, covered in metal, start slashing at the pillar. Dakota: Great job, Char! Next we go to Eon, who, like Char, is giving it no thought, and instead is ramming it, then using swift, getting nowhere. He finally uses dig, and then comes up firing ShadowBall/Swift fusions. Dakota: There you go Eon, nice work! Third, it's Ren, who is doing some strategy. He walks around the pillar a couple times, then uses vine whip to lift it from the ground and smash it down, saying "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Dakota: Ren, reall- Ren: DIE! DIE! DIE! Finally, it's Lucas. He is studying it. He finally surrounds himself with blue energy and kicks a specific spot on the rock, which crumbles instantly. Dakota: YEAH! Good job Luca- He's cut off by a Lucario running out of the woods, followed by a girl in skates. Lucario stops in front of Lucas, about to say something, but is cut off by the girl. Girl: Sorry about that. Lucario here sensed strong Aura here while we were passing. Dakota: Gorgeous. Girl: What? Dakota: Nothing. What's you're name? Girl: I'm Korrina, third gym leader of Kalos, Mega Evolution Master in training. THEME SONG! Dakota: Kalos? I went there for vacation once. Lumiose City. Korrina: I'm the Gym leader at Shalour City. This is Lucario. Lucario: Greetings. Dakota: To you as well. Korrina: What? Dakota: I can talk to pokemon! Ren then finally breaks his rock. Ren: FINALLY! Korrina: Holy Hariyama! Dakota: Oh, that's Ren, the Rilou is Lucas, the Charmeleon is Char, and the Eevee is Eon. Korrina: Is Ren.... insane? Dakota: Oh, he's not usually like that. Ren: (To Dakota) Well, sorry if I lessen your lady skills! Dakota: You should be! Korrina: What? Dakota: Pokelanguage argument Korrinna: About what?... Dakota: *Blushes* Nothing. Korrina: You're Blushing. Dakota: AM NOT! Korrina: Are too! Dakota: *Stops Blushing* AM No- Know what? Let's have a battle to set things straight! Korrina: Which pokemon should I use? Machoke, Mienfoo, Hawlucha, or Lucario? Dakota: Lucario. I'll use Lucas Korrina looks confused. Dakota: Riolu. Korrina: OH! Alright then! Dakota has Char burn marks in the ground to make a battlefield. They go onto the battlefield. Korrina sends out Lucario, while Lucas steps out on Dakota's side. Dakota: Ladies' first! Korrina: Well then, go! Dakota: Ha ha. Very funny. Just Go. Korrina: Alright then. Lucario, Force Palm! Dakota: Endure, then Counter. Lucario runs at Lucas, his palm out and glowing. Lucas glows red, then becomes outlined in orange. Lucario hits Lucas, then recoils as the impact makes a shockwave that knocks him out. Lucas is shown still standing. Korrina: How? Dakota: Endure. It makes sure he still stands. Plus counter, it really made an easy win. Lucario: Wow. Good battle. *Looks at Lucas* You're close to evolving. Lucas: ME? Lucario: Yep! Lucas: That is WONDERFUL! Ren: Ha. You sounded like a girl. Everyone nods. Lucas: Well, pardon me. I am not used to having someone who will laugh at my every wrong move. He Force Palms Ren hard, then runs off. Dakota: LUCAS! REN, WHAT DID YOU DO?! Ren: I-I m-may have b-been a b-b-bit judgy t-to him. In our c-c-cool l-lessons. Dakota becomes less mad and more cold and determined. He turns to Korrina. Dakota: He might be training for evolution. Explain MEGA evolution for me. Korrina: Oh-okay. When a pokemon has a Mega stone, like Lucario holding a Lucarionite and the trainer has a key stone, if they have a strong bond Lucario could Mega Evolve. Dakota: And Lucas can Mega Evolve when he evolves? Korrina: Correct. Dakota: Well then, send out your team and we'll scout. Korrina: Got it. Mienfoo, Machoke, Hawlucha! Respective pokemon come out. Dakota: There's nine of us. I'll go with Ren and Eon. Char, Hawlucha, and Machoke. And Korrina with Mienfoo and Lucario. Everyone: Got it They split up. Dakota, Ren, and Eon are walking. Dakota: Lucas! Lucas! We need you! He thinks. Dakota: Ren agreed to wear a diaper and a purse! Ren: Wait, what? Eon tackles him to keep him quiet. Lucas comes out of the bushes. Lucas: I want to see that ''happen. Dakota: Lucas! ''He runs and traps him in a tight embrace. Char, Korrina, Hawlucha, Machoke, Lucario, and Mienfoo appear. Dakota: I found Lucas. Lucas: Actually, I found you. Korrina: Oh, that's great! She returns her pokemon except Lucario. Korrina: Dakota, I have something for you. I won't be able to use it. But you could, once Charmeleon evolves. She reaches in her bag and pulls out an orange and Blue orb with a Black symbol similar to the Lucarionite. Korrina: It's the Charizardite Z. It can Mega evolve Charizard into both forms. It's up to the owner. Dakota: Korrina........ I don't know what to say. Lucario: A thank you would be nice. Dakota: Uh, yeah, Thank you. Korrina: You're welcome. Dakota kisses her on the cheek. She blinks, but recovers She skates off as the episode endsCategory:OmniDragonCategory:EpisodesCategory:Awesome